Viejos Tiempos
by Hermbells
Summary: Hermione Granger siempre fue el típico ratón de biblioteca mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, por eso su vida sentimental fue un caos completo creando secuelas en su vida que no estaba segura si terminarían algún día de sanar. SS/HG M por si acaso
1. Pasado

_**Pasado**_

Hermione Granger siempre fue el típico ratón de biblioteca mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, por eso su vida sentimental fue un caos completo creando secuelas en su vida que no estaba segura si terminarían algún día de sanar.

Su primera decepción fue Víctor Krum, con él había tenido su primer beso y creo algunas ilusiones en ella, manteniendo una relación a larga distancia más estando en una relación de un año exacto se enteró a través del profeta que su amor escondido había sido un terrible engaño pues se había comprometido con una chica de sangre pura escogida por su familia; la siguiente no fue tan dolorosa pues estuvo con Harry por tres meses, pero sabía que era por la decepción de él respecto a Cho Chang que necesitaba un refugio además siempre se vieron como hermanos; la tercera fue una verdadera puñalada en su corazón y autoestima, después de haber soñado despierta por su amigo Ronald se le concedió el milagro según ella de ser correspondida y dada la presencia eminente de la batalla final contrajo matrimonio con él que había acabado mal después de 3 años debido a la constante infidelidad de él con Lavender Brown con la que tenía actualmente 4 hijos, con su historial maltrecho de amores se sentía usada y fea sobre todo pues su inteligencia era espectacular, más no se sentía reflejada al mundo correctamente recurriendo a Neville que había tenido 6 meses de noviazgo con ella sin ser feliz por la amargura que ella irradiaba además de la desconfianza que Ron había sembrado en ella; Y ahora estaba invitada a la Boda de él con Luna Lovegood que no había visto en exactamente 5 años; solo recibía cartas de Luna y Harry aunque ni ellos conocían su paradero exacto.

Su vida fuera de lo sentimental se hallaba lo mejor posible, debido a su gran intelecto trabajaba para Consort en la sede ubicada en Italia donde se desarrollaba bastante bien como agente de su amiga, tenía un departamento bastante aceptable, pues vivía junto a nada más ni nada menos que Astoria Greengrass ex esposa de Draco Malfoy que había abandonado del todo la magia al igual que Hermione; trabajaba ahora como modelo y criticaba a Miome como ya la llamaba por su falta de cuidado en lo que respecta a su aspecto, insistió en ayudarla varias veces incluso para que ella misma se viese bonita y mejorase su autoestima, pero como era de esperarse siempre recibió una gran negativa hasta que la invitación a la boda.

**-Demonios-** _Hermione no esperaba recibir de alguno de sus amigos la invitación para una boda._

**- ¿Qué pasa Miome?-** _Astoria la veía muy interesada_

**- Es una invitación para la boda de Neville y Luna-**

**- Guau pues ya va siendo hora de que te dejes de esconder de tu pasado y no hay mejor forma que una fiesta-**

**-No Astoria, no creó que vaya-**

**-¿Y por qué?-**

**-Pues más que todo es por Ronald, él ira seguramente-**

**-Oh vaya, basta Miome tu matrimonio se acabo hace como tres años déjalo ir mujer-**

**-Lo sé, eso sería lo racional, pero aún duele sabes-**

**-si y ten la certeza que si estaba invitada dejaba huérfanos a 4 pobres niños-**

**-no exageres Ash –**_así la llamaba Hermione de cariño._

**-es verdad ese canija me las debe desde el colegio, así que conociéndome…-**

**- No lo sé…-**

**-Y ¿ya leíste la carta que viene incluida?-**

**- Pues no la verdad solo con ver la invitación…-**

**-Hay deja mujer yo la leo-**

_Querida Hermione_

_Lamento escribirte esta carta para invitarte a la boda y no hacerlo personalmente, pero al no saber con certeza en qué lugar de Italia te encuentras no encontré mejor forma de hacerlo, ahora amiga sé que quizás no quieras venir del todo, pero sin duda eres una de mis grandes amiga y necesariamente te necesito a mi lado, es más si tengo que ir de blanco a sacarte de tu casa lo haré._

_Además debo informarte que la boda se hará en una localidad cerca de la casa de Molly y Arthur donde la mayoría de los invitados se quedarán a dormir en las diferentes habitaciones, por si necesitas donde quedarte después, sabes todos están animados de verte después de tanto tiempo y por Ronald no te preocupes, él y su familia sabrán comportarse eso te lo garantizo de antemano._

_A tiempo debo informarte que estarás ubicada en la mesa 20 que estará casi en el centro, ahora allí estas con la compañía de nuestro ex profesor de pociones (mi amenaza de ir de novia no es broma por si acaso) así que ten un poco de paciencia, la única que lo tolera eras tú y se me hacia realmente feo no invitarlo solo a él así que espero me entiendas por favor Hermione si haces esto por mi te juro por mi vida que hare lo que desees cuando quieras amiga._

_Muchos Besos y Abrazos_

_Luna Lovegood_

**-Guau Miome debes ir a esa boda-**

**-No…creo que cumpla su amenaza…¿Verdad?-**

**-Por favor Miome estamos hablando de Luna crees que le importará arrastrarte vestida de novia-**

**-pues no verdad-**

**-no, además así les sacas los ojos a todos pues te garantizo que serás la mujer más bella después de la novia-**

**-Uf… y encima será mi pareja el profesor snape…agh-**

**-Miome creo que debo recordarte cierta tarde que bebimos de más y me dijiste que de forma extraña alguien te parecía sexy…hum-**

**-cállate Ash fue…fue un momento de licor-**

**-Ajá si claro, sabes que no busques más peros...Pues irás-**

**-Hay no en que me metí…-**

**-Ya lo verás quizás encuentres tu el amor ahí-**

**-Si claro con la suerte que tengo-**

**-Yo de ti no diría nada….-**

* * *

**Hola les presento mi primer fic Así Que paciencia conmigo Por favor, Ahora una de las lectoras Una si me PUEDE dar manito En Este fic En El Sentido Que Las Palabras Que Ven Con Mayúscula que incluso salen aquí salen sin que yo quiera y no encuentro la falla lógica porfa si saben solucionarlo y me dicen encantada lo cambio; pasando a otras cosas si pasan al perfil ahi tengo un video sobre el fanfic, aunque igualmente con una que otra falla que lamento de verdad.**

**Con todo muchos besos y abrazos espero que les guste.**

**HB.**


	2. Viejos tiempos

_**Viejos Tiempos**_

Realmente para Hermione no era nada agradable la idea de lidiar con su pasado mágico especialmente ver a Lavender, pero Ash la motivaba tratando de mejorar su ánimo hasta que muy en la mañana empezó a saltar en su cama para que despierte.

**-Hay…¡ASH!...¿qué haces? Déjame dormir-**

**-No señorita tenemos un largo día por delante para prepararte-**

**- ¿qué? Pero si no iré-**

**-oh claro que lo harás, ahora afuera que todavía se usar mi magia-**

**- No quiero ir-**

**-Haber Hermione Jane Granger dame una buena y sincera razón para no querer ir-**

**-Sinceramente no tengo ganas de ver a Ron y Lavender así de sencillo-**

**-Miome esa es una perfecta razón para ir-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Oh querida mírate- **_se_ _notaba que no entendía que quería decirle Astoria así que especificó_

**-Hermione desapareciste del mundo mágico algo rellenita y maltrecha por lo que ocurrió-**

**-Gracias por recordármelo-**

**-no espera, ahora estas cambiadísima tienes un cuerpo de infarto, tu cabello esta hermoso y no debo decir nada de tus piernas chica, tanto así que si fuera hombre serías la primera en mi lista-**

**-¡Oh vamos! No exageres Astoria-**

**-No exageró y si no hagamos un trato-**

**-¿De qué tipo?-**

**-Pues sencillo tú vas a la boda arreglada por mis expertas manos y si no consigues que esos tarados babeen te dejo en paz y jamás vuelvo a molestarte-**

**-¿seguro?-**

**-Si además debes demostrarle al tarado de tu ex marido del bombonazo que se perdió, seguramente Lavender esta hecho una vaca y así subirá tu ego no lo niegues-**

**-Ok tenemos es un trato Ash-**

**-Genial, ahora dúchate que será un largo e interesante día-**

Después de 5 interminables horas de tortura por parte de su amiga, no estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea ir, pero al mirarse al espejo dejo toda duda de lado; su amiga había logrado un maquillaje perfecto y natural, el vestido negro que le había hecho usar era algo que jamás consideraría ponerse, pero admitía que estaba de infarto pues el corpiño y la falda algo pegada destacaba las curvas que había logrado tener con esfuerzo, además su cabello era largo hasta la cintura con un ondulado genial que destacaba aún más su rostro.

**-ok Miome estas perfecta y no me lo puedes negar-**

**-Si estoy bastante bonita –**

**-¿Bastante bonita?, chica si no tienes hombres babeando detrás de ti en esa fiesta es porque son ciegos –**

**-Bueno, ojalá esto resulte-**

**-Oh claro que si, ahora anda rápido antes de que te atrases; por cierto Harry y su familia te esperan en el andén ¾ -**

**-¿les escribiste?-**

**-Si aunque seguramente le sorprendió, pero acepto recogerte ahí para evitar escapes…jajaja-**

**-Muy graciosa Astoria-**

**-Bueno deja ya eso y ve que no te queda mucho tiempo para llegar-**

Sin más Hermione se cubrió con un abrigo muggle y se fue algo preocupada por ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo, se alegro de que podría conocer a los hijos de Harry y Ginny, únicamente esperaba que le tuviesen algo de paciencia pues quería volver a ser como antes y tener de nuevo a los amigos de su infancia; ni bien llego diviso a una pelirroja que cargaba a un bebé y a ella se acercaba un caballero con un niño en brazos y al acercarse se dio cuenta de la característica cicatriz.

**-Hola Harry-**

El involucrado se giro para encontrarse con su amiga perdida.

**-¡Hermione!- **bajo al niño de sus brazos y la recibió con efusividad

**-Hermione ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-**

**-si es verdad, pero ya sabes se necesita tiempo a veces-** sin más se acercó a Ginny y la abrazo con cuidado del bebé

**-Hola Ginny me alegro tanto de volver a verte-**

**-si Hermione, igual yo aunque no creas que ahora escaparas tan fácilmente necesito una madrina para James-**

Mientras tanto un pequeño niño jalo su vestido y Hermione lo vio fascinada, preguntándose sobre el niño que tomo en brazos y la miraba con recelo.

**-¿Y este pequeño?**-

**- Es Teddy, vino con nosotros a pasar unos días- **_intervino Harry mirando maravillado la imagen de su amiga con un niño en brazos_

**-Guau sí que esta grande y hermoso este niño-**

Teddy únicamente se sonrojo un poco, pero miro fijamente a Hermione

**-¿Quién eres?-** _el niño la veía entre feliz y tímido_

**-Soy Hermione amiga de tus papis y padrinos-**

**-Ah…tú eres la amiga que se hizo muggle de mis papis-**

**-sí creo que si lo eh sido durante mucho tiempo-**

**-¿Y por qué te hiciste muggle?-**

**-porque necesitaba un tiempo sola-**

Harry al notar un poco la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga interrumpió al niño

**-bueno creó que mejor nos vamos si queremos llegar a la boda, además necesitamos llegar antes que las cámaras-**

**-¿cámaras?-** _Hermione veía confusa a Harry, pero Ginny contestó_

**-Si Hermione, el padre de luna contrato varios fotógrafos, además que saldrá en corazón de bruja e incluso el profeta pues ambos son ex héroes de guerra, además de que se enteraron que ibas tu también se hizo todo un acontecimiento.-**

En el camino, conversaron sobre sus vidas, e incluso trataron de saber los planes de Hermione, más se sorprendieron que ella actualmente no tuviese ningún tipo de relación sentimental especialmente con el físico que ahora tenía; Ginny sabía que su hermano fue un tonto al engañar a su amiga y que actualmente estaba pagando con creses ese error pues Lavender era todo lo contrario a Hermione, exageraba en lo posesivo, no era feliz con sus hijos y el sueldo de Ronald se lo gastaba mayormente en sus vanidades que en su familia, actualmente cruzaban una fuerte disputa familiar, estaba casi segura que máximo en unos meses su hermano estaría divorciado de nuevo, pero sinceramente no quería que Hermione estuviese con él pues podría hacerla sufrir de nuevo.

Mientras Ginny se perdió en sus pensamientos Harry le contaba sobre su trabajo de Auror a Hermione y observaba divertido como Teddy jugaba con un rizo del cabello de su amiga, ambos estaban tan felices con sus vidas, aunque sabía que su amiga todavía sufría las secuelas de su pasado se prometió no permitir que ningún hombre la lastimase más; casi a punto de llegar Teddy hablo.

**-¿Padrino, puedo casarme con tu amiga?-**

Todos se quedaron mudos por la pregunta del niño, pero fue Hermione quién reaccionó más rápido.

**-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo Teddy?-**

**-Porque tú eres un ángel-**

La afirmación del niño era inocente y dulce lo que arranco una breve sonrisa a Hermione.

**-¿Pues tú crece a la mayoría de edad y hablamos, de acuerdo Teddy?-**

**-Sí, pero tú serás mi novia-**

Dicho esto el niño le dio un suave besito en la mejilla a la castaña, que noto su sonrojo mientras echaba a correr en dirección a la que parecía la recepción de la fiesta.

**- Guau…Miome si que vas a ser la rompecorazones de la fiesta- sus **amigos reían animadamente, mientras ella estaba demasiado nerviosa.


	3. Volvernos a ver

_**Volvernos a ver**_

Al estar cerca , sin querer miro fijamente el arco de la entrada estaba realmente hermoso, tanto que removió incómodos recuerdos; se sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente y vio que se alejo de sus amigos que eran fotografiados al entrar como celebridades, eso la hizo sonreír hasta que algo lejos de su espalda escucho dos voces que reconocería hasta morirse y deseaba hacerlo en ese momento.

**-Apresúrate Ronald tengo que ver a Padma-**

**-Ya voy Lavender estoy esperando a Michelle-**

**-hay bueno me adelanto que necesito saber quién va a venir-**

**-pero mujer si ya sabes desde semanas-**

**-ok, ok solo quiero ver si ya llego la "querida gryffindor"-**

**-Lavender no te metas con Hermione, no ha hecho nada-**

**-Claro defiende a esa debilucha que ni hijos te pudo dar-**

Sin más apresuró su paso y casi hace caer a Hermione, pero no le prestó atención ni ella se quejo pues eran puñales las palabras que dijo _"defiende a esa debilucha que ni hijos te pudo dar"_

_**-**_** Disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?-**

Ella sonreía para sus adentros, él no sabía que era ella

_Lo miro a los ojos y poco a poco vio su rostro de asombro_ **– Si Ronald estoy muy bien-**

**- Her..¿Hermione?-**

**-Si Ronald soy yo, ahora si me disculpas voy a entrar-**

Dicho esto dejo a Ronald detrás de ella y entro donde las cámaras la vieron disparando cualquier cantidad de luces al tomarle la foto, preguntas de todo tipo siguieron más fue rescatada por una rubia muy hermosa a pesar de sus años ya

**-Hola Hermione, tanto tiempo sin verte-**

**-Hola Fleur, si mucho tiempo, pero ¿cómo estás?-**

**-Yo muy bien extrañándote de verdad-**

**-Ah ¿Si?-**

**-claro chica, tú eres definitivamente un ángel en comparación de la bruja despeinada e insoportable que tengo ahora que aguantar -**

**-Jajaja… no debe ser para tanto Fleur-**

Mientras Hermione estuvo casada con Ronald, tuvo una gran acogida por parte de sus cuñadas políticas aunque con Fleur fue muy especial pues la ayudo cuando quiso recuperar a su esposo de forma romántica así no haya funcionado al final.

**-eso lo dices porque no tienes que convivir con ese monstro querida-**

En resumidas cuentas Fleur le conto que Ronald estaba viviendo con sus padres actualmente para evitar pelear con su esposa, Padma se había convertido en prácticamente el guardaespaldas de Lavender y derrochaban de forma escandalosa el dinero de sus maridos en cosas innecesarias; los hijos de Ron eran Michelle y Moni de 5 años, Mike de 4 y Frederick de 3 años, pasaban casi siempre en casa de Fleur, Angelina o con Ginny por no escuchar las discusiones de sus padres.

**-¡Oh! Querida Hermione –**

Hermione miro a sus espaldas a su ex mamá política

**-Señora Weasley ¿Cómo esta?-**

**-Oh querida estoy tan feliz de verte después de tantos años- **_la pobre Hermione casi muere asfixiaba_

**-yo también la extrañaba mucho-**

**-Pero mírate mi niña, el tiempo te ha sentado muy bien-**

**- pues muchas gracias- **_se sonrojo un poco sin querer_

_-_**¿Hermione realmente esta divina visión eres tú?-**

**-Hola George ¿Cómo estás?-**

**-Muy bien, y mejor ahora que te veo, aunque segura que no es un clon-**

**-No George, ¿Dónde está Fred?-**

**- Con Angelina, buscando sus antojos-**

**-jajaja… y ¿tú qué tal de vida familiar?-**

**-Nada, aunque viéndote capaz me lo replanteo-**

**-Jajaja…-**

Iba a contestar un sarcasmo hasta que llego Ginny muy apresurada.

**-Hola hermanito, mamá perdón pero les quito a Hermione-**

**-Hermione vamos de prisa que Luna esta que te reclama-**

Cuando se retiraba casi arrastrada por Ginny, se fijo que Lavender y Padma la veían y hablaban sin descaro, seguro dándose cuenta de quién era; Luna al verla casi se echa a llorar al igual que Hermione, conversaron mientras le ayudaban a colocar bien el vestido y el peinado, fue cuando se dio cuenta del collar que llevaba era el mismo de su boda con Ronald seguramente la señora Weasley se lo había prestado; así que aprovechando la euforia del cuarto se limito a mirar por la ventana al sector donde estaba una carpa muy grande aunque era transparente a petición de la novia.

Muy cerca de ahí se percato de que Lavender y Ron parecían discutir en voz baja, hasta que Harry fue en auxilio de su amigo y Padma junto a su hermana Parvati llevaban a Lavender lejos; mirando esa escena ella se preguntaba por qué demonios Ron la había engañado durante 2 años más o menos de matrimonio con alguien que aparentemente no congraciaba del todo, ella como nacida muggle había escuchado a su mamá cuando era pequeña que algunas cosas como el engaño marital eran castigadas por Dios y si este era uno de esos casos sentía que su parte malévola como ser humano se congraciaba bastante, pero había una parte que también se entristecía pues aún guardaba los sentimientos de amistad hacia Ronald y esperaba que por lo menos él fuese feliz.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para quitar estas ideas, se sintió observada desde algún lado aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque empezó a sentir que estaba en llamas, hasta que dio con un par de ojos negros que pertenecían a nada más ni menos que su ex profesor de pociones, el hombre que por esta tarde sería su pareja en la mesa; el hombre estaba junto a Charlie Weasley y nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy que cargaba un niño pequeño en brazos.

Tan concentrada se encontraba mirando a Severus Snape que no sintió otros dos pares de ojos que la miraban algo más alejados, pertenecientes a su ex cónyuge y amigo.

**-Sabes Ron, Hermione si que esta diferente-**

**-Sí ni que lo digas, jamás la vi más hermosa en mi vida-**

**-Eres un idiota Weasley, en estos momentos es cuando me pregunto donde quedo mi mejor amigo-**

**-Ni que lo digas, yo mismo me arrepiento cada día de mi existencia el haberme alejado de ella-**

_Harry soltó un suspiro y hablo sin pensar_**- No sé cómo es que no tiene pareja aún-**

**- ¿Bromeas?- **_sin saberlo se le iluminaron un poco los ojos_

-**Sí, pero espero realmente que encuentre a un hombre que la ame-**

**- O que pueda perdonar a un tonto –**

_Harry lo miro casi horrorizado - __**¿Qué…que quieres decir Ronald Weasley?-**_

_**- Nada Harry, nada-**_

Sin más Ronald dejo a su amigo, y fue a tomar un whisky de fuego analizando un poco su vida, si bien él al casarse con Hermione la amaba y no tenía dudas de ello, pero algo paso en su relación que al año de matrimonio se sentía falto de emoción, nunca dudo que su esposa fue una bruja brillante, de gran ímpetu, emprendedora y dedicada, que lo amo eso también lo tenía claro, pero al empezar la monotonía vio a Lavender como algo prohibido, algo que le dio emoción a su vida y siendo algo inmaduro en esa época se divorcio de una gran mujer para terminar en un matrimonio horrible, no pudo evitar comparar en ese momento sus dos matrimonios.

Mientras que Hermione fue dedicada a su trabajo sin dudas, siempre tuvo tiempo para él, era organizada, más nunca lo presiono para hacer cosas que no quería, además que se dedicó también en el hogar, se llevaba con su familia e incluso le dio tiempo a él para madurar más antes de tener la responsabilidad de ser padre, jamás le controlo al exceso, no lo sofocaba y siempre le trato de demostrar que lo amaba de forma más seria; al contrario que su matrimonio actual que parecía una jaula, si bien Lavender era incluso más encendida por así decirlo, lo controlaba en exceso, sus escenas de celos eran más frecuentes, solo el trabajaba en el ministerio mientras su esposa gastaba lo que ganaba en novedades con sus "mejores amigas", sus pobres hijos comían donde sus hermanos o incluso donde sus abuelos ya que su madre no tenía tiempo para ellos, sin querer al tener cuatro bocas que alimentar lo hizo más maduro de cierta forma, lo que lastimosamente Hermione con su amor y dedicación no consiguió los golpes de la vida lo hicieron crecer.

Mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, escucho a lo lejos una discusión con una voz familiar que por su tono preferiría pelear con un dragón a ver que ocurría, pero al notar la dulce que la contestaba con calma que lo asustaba de igual manera prefirío acercarse.

**- Y bien aquí está la faltante del "trío de oro"- **

Lavender se notaba poco feliz por su presencia, pero Hermione estaba decidida a demostrarle al mundo mágico que era más fuerte que nunca y que a pesar de tener tendencias homicidas a esa mujer no se dejaría llevar por su carácter.

**-Oh Lavender que gusto verte **_**(golfa de%&/)**_** ¿Cómo estás?-**

**-Bien aquí con mi familia, celebrando que una vez más el amor llegue al altar- **_para hacerle daño a Hermione asentó el termino familia_

_-_**Pues bien me parece, y si tienes razón el verdadero amor siempre llega al altar- **

Estaba que se moría por dentro, pero no podía demostrarlo, además que vio a su ex acercándose a su esposa y susurrarle algo, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba y estaba decidida a mostrarle que tan "felices eran".

**-Oh Won Won mira Hermione vino sola a la boda, querida no quieres que te presente a algunos amigos de mi esposo, seguro estarán encantados de salir con alguien como tú, porque no tienes compromisos verdad-**

Lavender la hería cada vez más con sus palabras, estaba segura que faltaba poco para que consiguiera sacarle algunas lágrimas del coraje, pero le extraño la reacción de ron hacia su esposa

-Basta Lavender no vas a hacer una escena aquí querida-

Se fijo que ron miraba a lavender incluso con algo de odio y al sujetar fuertemente el brazo de esta vio que Lavender lo miraba con ira total, pero sin saber porque topo suavemente el antebrazo de su ex marido tratando de calmarlo cosa que funcionó a la perfección y vio en sus ojos un brillo especial que no había recibido hace varios años ya, pero nada la detendría para contestar a Lavender.

-**Tranquilo Ronald tu esposa-** hizo énfasis en la palabra **- tiene razón no tengo compromisos, ni novio ni nada esperándome, pero eso para mí es lo mejor-**

Sin más se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero no pudo evitar escuchar como Padma y Parvati sonreían y dijeron a Lavender que ella no era capaz de conseguir ni un gato que maullé por ella así que se defendió como jamás espero.

**-querida Padma y Parvati, siempre tan cotillas no cambian verdad, seguro ustedes trabajarían mejor que Rita Skeeter en sus mejores días –** iban a replicar pero no las dejo **- si tanto les interesa a ustedes tres, no tengo nada formal porque no lo necesito, además hay que aprovechar la soltería así puedo llevar a cualquier hombre a mi cama y no tener cargo de conciencia o responsabilidades después-**

No paso desapercibida la cara de asombro de los invitados que la escucharon, Harry y Ron parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos, Ginny en cambio tenía una sonrisa malévola al igual que George, a su antiguo director Albus parecía que se le iban a caer los lentes , su antiguo profesor de pociones tenía una pequeña sonrisa algo de lado y sin querer noto que en sus ojos había una gran lujuria al mirarla, más cuando escucho que alguien se atoraba con su bebida se dio cuenta que incluso su primer amor Victor Krum estaba presente mirándola algo embobado.

Definitivamente sería una boda muy interesante.

* * *

_**Hola me alegro que les guste el fic, espero haber pulido bien este cap para ustedes y de ser así me lo dicen para pulir los dos anteriores; con todo quiero dar las gracias en especial por sus rewiens, favoritos y alertas así que les dedico este cap.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**PateticaEnamorada; SandritaGranger; LithiumGahan;Sayuri Hasekura;Amia Snape;Jenny Hatake;valitos.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**HB.**_


	4. Ceremonia

**Ceremonia**

_Pasado el descontento dado, Hermione se fue a sentar cerca de Ginny en las bancas frente al altar hasta que acabasen de llegar los invitados._

_Después de enterarse por parte de Ginny que sería la madrina de su hijo al igual que su hermano y su fantástica vida como casada, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle si lo que dijo anteriormente había sido verdad o no._

**-Ginny ¿Qué crees tú?-**

**-Pues no sé Miome como no supimos mucho de ti, varias cosas pudieron haber pasado- **_ella la veía incluso con algo de malicia._

**- pues ¿Cómo te lo digo…?-**

**-no me digas que después de tu divorcio no te has acostado con nadie- **_no sabía si reír o llorar por el horror que reflejaban sus ojos._

**-¿qué?... ¡NO!, no he sido una santa, pero si exageré un poquito-**

_La verdad era que Hermione si había dormido con algunos hombres después de su divorció y no se quejaba en ese aspecto, incluso conoció a un hombre seguramente de unos 30 años en un bar cerca de su casa que le dio un orgasmo que solo recordarlo creyó que le daría otro._

**- Bueno sea, como sea te luciste y créeme que con la apariencia que tienes nadie lo dudará-**

_En ese momento empezaron a sonar ya los acordes que daban el inicio a la ceremonia, así que no pudo contestarle además que Harry corrió a su lado; pensándolo bien ella en el momento de ira hablo sin pensar, no quería que la vieran como una fulana tampoco, pero pensaría en otro momento sobre el asunto pues el ver a su amiga entrar parecía un ángel sin duda y al mirar a los ojos de Neville supo que eran perfectos, la devoción se reflejaba en su mirada, una sonrisa melancólica sin querer salió de sus labios y acarició sin notarlo su anular derecho donde una vez estuvo la alianza que representaba el amor infinito que tenía hacia un hombre que no supo corresponderle, sin poder evitarlo una solitaria lágrima rodo por las malas y buenas decisiones de ese matrimonio._

_Mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo unas cuantas veces repitió esta acción haciendo que cierto pelirrojo se sintiese el ser más miserable de la tierra; mientras Severus ubicado algunos asientos hacia su izquierda miraba intensamente el suceso haciendo que mentalmente lanzará improperios por la tonta decisión irónicamente de la "insufrible sabelotodo Granger", ciertamente el no vio futuro en la relación de ese par tan disparejo, con diferentes ambiciones y sobretodo diferente madurez , cuando supo del "feliz" matrimonio había sentido decepción pues la vio tan ilusionada a pesar de la guerra, era sin duda su momento de gloria lastimosamente no veía la misma emoción en el pelirrojo, estaba seguro que únicamente eran las presiones familiares y sociales las que lo llevaron a decir el si acepto._

_El día de la boda a la que no asistió insistiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo, soñó a la insufrible sabelotodo rodeada de niños traviesos, con un esposo sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico mientras en sus ojos veía dolor, uno tan intenso que hizo que su corazón se estrujará y por primera vez en muchísimos años se levanto llorando por una vida que no era propia, por los sueños e ilusiones destrozadas de alguien que él decía odiar, pero que estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad._

_Después de la terrible guerra, sin querer la estaba empezando a ver como mujer, sus comentarios apropiados, el conocimiento, el valor y lealtad que caracterizaban a su casa y si veía lo físico tampoco estaba mal tenía curvas en los lugares adecuados, sus pechos eran de un buen porte, sus caderas sin duda se habían ensanchado un poco después del matrimonio, como el trío de oro visitaba a Albus pudo notar en aquellas visitas el distanciamiento de la pareja hasta la separación; jamás admitiría que se preocupo por ella, las veces que quiso acercarse para consolarla en su dolor._

_Incluso fue capaz de romper las reglas y utilizar la poción multijugos para poder tener la certeza de que jamás sabría quien es realmente, desde ese día se dio cuenta que no era nada banal lo que sentía, más no creía que podía ser recompensado; Continuo cuidándola a lo lejos hirviendo de ira al ver como los hombres la miraban e incluso como contestaba ella algunas de sus insinuaciones, él estaba seguro que aquel sentimiento de amor que le profesaba nuevamente a una gryffindor estaba cerca de la obsesión por lo cual dejo de verla durante 2 meses hasta ese día que estaba muchísimo más hermosa._

**- Muy hermosa la señorita Granger no crees Severus-**

**-Si ciertamente los años le han sentado muy bien, espero que su carácter haya seguido el mismo camino-** _Se dio cuenta como Albus lo veía con un brillo demasiado conocido._

**-Y dime amigo mío que tienes planeado hacer después de la boda-**

**-Marcharme ciertamente, no pienso compartir unas horas valiosas en fiestas innecesarias-**

**-Vamos mi querido amigo unos instantes de diversión en tu vida no creo que te vayan a dañar-**

_Snape conocía perfectamente a Dumbledore, seguramente tenía en mente algo que hacer y no quería ser partícipe de ninguna locura en una boda._

_Sin más interrupciones se dedicó a escuchar parte de la ceremonia, viendo como dos almas se unían con tanto amor y secretamente fantaseando en su boda con una castaña._

**-Mira Won-Won es hermoso verdad-**

_Ronald dejo de fantasear con su ex esposa para regresar a su realidad._

**-Sí, ellos van a ser realmente felices-**

**-Sabes a veces creó que nosotros cometimos un error-**

**-¿No me digas?- **_no sabía si reír ante tal verdad o estaba siendo irónica_

**-Sí, yo tenía toda una vida hasta que puse mis ojos en ti-**

**-Gracias, ciertamente no fuiste mi mejor elección igual-**

**-Bueno en ese entonces no te quejabas cuando le engañabas a tu ex mujercita-**

**-Lavender estate tranquila con ella, que fue demasiado civilizada fue con nosotros-**

**- Si claro se hizo la víctima y quedamos como los malos de la película, ni tu familia me quiere aún por su culpa-**

**-eso es mentira, tú no has sabido hacerte querer por nadie crees que por tu personalidad todo mundo debe aguantarte, pero así no son las cosas-**

**-Ah gracias, pero tu tampoco has sido el marido ejemplar te quedas a trabajar hasta tarde, me dejas sola con los niños y sea como sea aún soy joven también debo distraerme-**

**-eso lo hubieras pensado antes de casarte conmigo, ahora ni siquiera un hogar somos-**

**-sabiendo eso jamás me hubiera embarazado créeme-**

**-Pues sería bueno que recordarás el ser madre que ya ni los niños te reconocen como tal-**

**-Claro, cúlpame de todo a mí-**

**-Pues no puedo porque me gustaba tu espontaneidad en la cama, pero fuera de ella eres un total desastre-**

**-¿Y para que te divorciaste de esa?- **_La rabia de su voz era de cuidado aunque su querido esposo parecía no darse cuenta_

**-Lavender hasta yo me hago esa pregunta y no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento de mis estúpidas decisiones ahora-**

_Sin más se sumaron en un profundo silencio, Lavender estaba segura que únicamente Ronald e incluso Hermione tenían la culpa de su dolor; ni siquiera estaba preparada para ser madre y por tratar de complacer a la familia de su marido los había tenido creyendo que así recibiría un poco de afecto más sus planes jamás resultan como ella quisiera._

_Ciertamente vio su vida de forma diferente a la actual, lastimosamente Ronald no sabía que hace muchos años ella y su hermano Charlie fueron amantes de una noche dando como resultado sus gemelas como ella estaba con Ronald en ese entonces y su hermano no la recordaría por su estado de ebriedad aprovecho la situación sabiendo como adoraban a Hermione; ella quería ese mismo afecto, quería una familia que la amará aunque en su caso fue únicamente un deseo._

**-Hola Draco, lamento la demora había mucho que hacer-** _Era apenas un murmullo para evitar ser descubierta_

**-No te preocupes Astoria estamos a la mitad de la ceremonia-**

**-¿Y dime como esta Pansy?-**

**-Más o menos, mi madre la trató muy mal y ahora quiere el divorció-**

**-Lo siento de verdad, pero déjame decirte que tu madre es una joya-**

**-No seas irónica, que según recuerdo no te quejabas antes-**

**-Si claro, pero antes de enterarme que fue tu cómplice en las saliditas-**

_Astoria soltó una pequeña risita irónica que no paso desapercibida por Draco que le dio una de sus sonrisas de estrella haciendo que torciese los ojos; Su matrimonio había sido fuera de lo convencional, un matrimonio arreglado por lo cual acordaron no tener hijos, aunque Astoria no había sido una santa paloma siempre fue discreta y trato de complacer a su marido en lo que pudo pues irónicamente creía en el hasta que la muerte los separe, pero al notar que "visitaba mucho a su madre" lo siguió una noche encontrándolo en un pub con dos pelirrojas en circunstancias poco decorosas, pero lo que la saco de casillas fue que su madre horas antes aseguró que dormiría en la mansión Malfoy más la cara de esta y la de su maridito junto sus acompañantes al verla sentada en la cama no tenía precio._

_Había costado perdonarlos, pero había quedado como una buena amiga de los Malfoy aunque su familia creyera que estaba loca después de lo sucedido, pero sinceramente prefirió así las cosas pues ahora era totalmente libre._

**-Por cierto buen trabajo con Hermione-**

**-si mi amiga es bella solo que no explota el potencial que tiene-**

**-Y tú se lo explotas para que conquiste-**

**-Ya lo sabes Draco, ella merece ser feliz con alguien que realmente la ame-**

**-¿Y de verdad crees que nuestro plan funcione?-**

**-Sí, ese par con el tiempo nos van a agradecer-**

**-eso espero, ¿Y tu Astoria cuando vas a ser feliz totalmente?-**

**-Draco yo soy feliz así y no habrá nada que cambie eso-**

**-Pero Astoria no hay….-**

**-No digas más yo soy feliz así y punto Malfoy, no me arruines la fiesta por favor-**

Mientras otra pareja unos asientos lejos también discutía sobre Hermione.

**-Mi amor, ella no es tu ex novia-**

**-Si Circe, es ella y por cierto le debo una disculpa-**

**-No solo tu amor, yo también por haber interferido entre ustedes-**

_Víctor Krum actualmente hablaba perfectamente, su esposa era británica de sangre pura llamada Circe Prewett, sin saberlo era familia lejana de los Weasley; el matrimonio en este caso tampoco fue del agrado de ambos Víctor estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione cuando le impusieron la boda, sus padres incluso lo amenazaron con secuestrarla y entregarla a quien no debía ser nombrado si se reusaba a la alianza; Por cobarde Circe también aceptó pues odiaba a los mortífagos y demás sabiendo que sin la muchacha era más difícil vencerlos de una vez por todas._

_Hasta ese día Circe únicamente sabía de su existencia por fotos o comentarios, pero al verla personalmente vio una belleza única en Hermione y entendía porque su esposo había enloquecido de amor por ella, además de que en sus ojos se notaba de forma transparente su alma e inconscientemente despertó un miedo en ella, esperaba que el amor de Víctor por ella se hubiese desvanecido del todo o estaría en problemas._

_Víctor nunca había visto tan bella a Hermione, y aunque aún guardaba algo de ese amor frustrado en su pecho respetaba el hecho de tener una familia muy bien establecida, además ella lo estaría odiando por no ser capaz de hablarle con honestidad cuando tuvo que casarse, sinceramente esperaba que encontrase a un hombre que la haga feliz._

Una vez que la ceremonia concluyo, guiaron a todos a los trasladores; pero Luna interrumpió a Hermione y Ginny.

**-Hermione, se que quizás sea muy atrevido de mi parte, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-**

**-Claro, hoy es tu día y no pienso negarme -**

**-Ja ja ja gracias, pues verá necesito que por favor me ayudes a convencer al profesor Snape para que vaya con nosotros-**

_En esos momentos Hermione no sabía qué hacer, se maldecía internamente por haberse dejado llevar en el momento de efusividad_

**-Pues te ayudo aunque no sé qué hacer realmente-**

Hermione y Luna se retiraron dejando a Ginny y su esposo viéndose uno al otro hasta que sin querer soltaron una risotada imaginándose la situación; Ron se les acercó seguido de sus 4 retoños.

**-Hola chicos, ¿Y Hermione?-**

**-Hay hermano la llevaron a ver si convence a Snape de que vaya a la fiesta-**

**-¿y porque ella?-**

**-Hum… no lo sé, pero sería gracioso verla intentarlo-**

_Harry se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo que Ron, ¿Porque ella? No fue jamás su estudiante más apreciada o algo… esto le parecía muy raro._

**-Hola Harry, Hola Ginny –** _Astoria ignoró olímpicamente a Ronald_ **– ¿Y Hermione?-**

**-Hola Astoria, Hermione se fue a convencer a Snape de que vaya a la fiesta-** _Ginny no pudo dejar de ver la cara de circunstancia de su hermano._

**-Hola Astoria-** _Ronald prácticamente arrastro su nombre_

**-Mira tú rata pelirroja dirígete a alguien que te haga caso ok-**

_Ninguno de los presentes se imagino que su lado Slytherin surgiera contra él_

**-Y bueno dado que mi amiga convence al caballero de armadura, mejor nos adelantamos que no quiero que nadie**- _miro atentamente a Ronald_**- ni nada arruine el momento- **

_A pesar de las protestas los guió al traslador y amenazó con cortar algunas partes nobles si no se marchaban, aunque estaba segura que ella sería la herida una vez que Hermione la viera en la fiesta._

* * *

_Agradecimientos y dedicatoria para: Pateticaenamorada,Sayuri Hasekura,Aelita1993,AnHi,dulceysnape,SandritaGranger,kimpa2007,PrincesLynx._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias favoritos y demás aquí esta otro cap más y si puedo hoy mismo dejo el siguiente con todo mi cariño besos y abrazos._

_HB._


	5. Invitando a tu profesor

**Invitando a tu ex profesor**

_No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el mundo realmente se había vuelto loco o era que estábamos en un mundo paralelo y sin querer entre._

_Para convencer al antiguo profesor de pociones del trió de oro la mismísima Hermione Granger había dado su palabra de ser pareja de baile del murciélago de las mazmorras; El Baboso de Ronald Weasley intentaba por todos los medios de acercarse a saludarla y Snape disimuladamente llama la atención de Hermione y se la lleva. Como que me llamo Padma Partil voy a descubrir el enredo._

Mientras Padma trataba de resolver el "complejo enigma" ayudada por su hermana con hipótesis del repentino acercamiento, Hermione no creía en lo que se había metido cuando Luna le pidió el favor.

_**-Buenas tardes señorita Granger es un placer volver a verla-**_

_**-Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore-**_

_**-oh…no querida ya no soy tu profesor ciertamente así que dejemos formalidades a un lado en un día tan especial; por cierto recordarás perfectamente a Severus-**_

_**-Claro que lo recuerdo mucho, Buenas tardes profesor Snape-**_

_Ella recibió como respuesta una ceja levantada y algo parecido a un gruñido_

_**-Vamos mi querido Severus, la señorita Granger se sentirá ofendida si no respondes-**_

_Hermione claramente veía un brillo raro en los ojos de su ex director, pero dejo de divagar por la repentina respuesta de Snape_

_**-Buenas tardes señorita Granger, veo que el tiempo no ha pasado en vano para usted con esa sonrisa puedo ver que incluso su dentadura a mejorado-**_

_Sin querer recordó el episodio donde Malfoy la hechizo y su profesor de pociones no hizo nada para ayudarla._

_**-Si profesor, he aprendido a quererme como soy y a seguir adelante con mi vida a pesar de ciertos fracasos-**_

Luna que no conocía muy bien las historias de ambos presentía que si no intervenía iban a empezar con un juego de indirectas, por otro lado Dumbledore lo daba casi por hecho y sabía que Severus retaría a su ex alumna que con su carácter pasarían casi toda la velada juntos refutándose.

**-Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a la recepción ahí podremos hablar mejor-**

**-Claro querida….-** Dumbledore le dio el brazo a Luna y miro a su gran amigo

**-Severus vamos a la fiesta-**

**-No gracias por la invitación, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer-**

La mirada dirigida al director no era nada feliz, pero este ni se inmuto

**-oh querido amigo un poco de diversión no te hará daño-**

**-Por favor profesor acompáñenos en este día tan importante para mí-**

La voz de Luna era calmada y serena, pero estaba cargada de tanta dulzura que el corazón de Snape tembló recordándole incluso la voz de Lily Evans cuando eran amigos.

**-No…no me gustaría incomodar en la reunión-**

Luna se acerco a su ex maestro y con un rostro de dulzura angelical que Hermione había visto en muy pocas ocasiones.

**-No se preocupe, Hermione no lo dejará solo-**

Estas palabras choco en la mente de ambos implicados, Severus vio en ese momento una luz de esperanza para estar con la mujer que nuevamente lo hacía suspirar, pero debido a las circunstancias no podía cambiar su forma de comportarse; Hermione se quedo pasmada con esa idea, temía tomar demás y soltar la lengua con el secreto de su atracción por quien sería su acompañante.

**-verdad Hermione-**

Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero jamás se perdonaría el hecho de negarle algo a su amiga en su día

**-Claro que si, a menos que el profesor Snape no lo desee-**

Severus espero claramente que ella se niegue así que se noto el asombro por unos segundos que únicamente Dumbledore que lo conocía bien se percato, pero antes de que este se zafará su amigo fue más rápido

**-Bien, ahora que está solucionado podemos irnos; Sra. Longbottom-**

Así caminaron hasta los trasladadores, siendo Hermione y Snape los únicos ahí.

**-Bueno será mejor apresurarnos profesor-**

Severus hizo algo que jamás creería Hermione o él mismo al extender su brazo para que lo tomase

**-Si vamos a estar como pareja debe llamarme por mi nombre-**

Al mirar a Hermione y su sonrojo medito en sus palabras, causando su nerviosismo que por suerte no se reflejaba en su voz-

**-Parejas de Baile señorita Granger-**

Hermione se sintió estúpida ante la imagen en su mente de ser pareja romántica de un hombre maduro y fuerte como Snape.

Pero no se iba a dejar intimidar y mirando a los ojos de Snape y tomar su brazo replicó.

**-Lo sé Severus y yo soy Hermione si no le molesta-**

Para ellos era algo extraño que jamás en su vida pensaron pasar, pero no sabían que él destino jugaría a su favor desde ese momento donde a pesar de sus prejuicios y demás aprendería a amarse como el complemento que eran.

Llegaron de forma tranquila por el trasladador, aunque Hermione casi tropieza Severus la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura y se percató que Ronald los esperaba junto a Astoria, más Hermione se llevo una gran sorpresa al no sentir que su maestro retiraba la mano sino al contrario la afirmaba más a su cuerpo.

_Sabía que iba su arrepentimiento aparecía, pero no podía dar vuelta y huir, realmente necesitaba saber que valía la pena salir del hueco donde ella mismo se recluyo escapando de sí misma y sus fantasmas._

_

* * *

_

Espero que les guste este corto cap, pero no el último se los aseguro trataré de subir más rápido ahora que de nuevo tengo internet. Besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores, favoritos y demás.

Att. HB.


	6. El Gran Baile Completo

El Gran Baile

_Un café era todo lo que deseaba después de aquel baile y especialmente esa noche tan desastrosa con su ex profesor._

Como se lo imagino Hermione su querido profesor desestimo las miradas de todos aquellos invitados que no dejaron escapar el pequeño detalle de la mano en su cintura.

**-Severus si no es mucha molestia podría por favor permitirme ir al tocador-**

**-Yo no le impido retirarse –**

Tan pronto dicho esto prácticamente deseaba volar al tocador para evitar las miradas curiosas especialmente de los weasley. Así que trato de serenarse no sabía que la alteraba tanto de Snape.

**-Respira Hermione –**

Se sobresalto frente al espejo al ver a Ronald ahí parado

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Nada malo solo quería ver si estabas bien-**

**-Si gracias Ronald, ahora sal del tocador antes que venga alguien-**

**-No te preocupes esta hechizado no pueden dar con el-**

Sin más preámbulo se acerco a ella robándole un beso apasionado hasta que una sonora cachetada lo empujo.

**-¡Qué diablos haces!-**

**-Lo siento Hermione pero no resisto más, te quiero de vuelta en mi vida-**

La pobre Hermione no sabía cómo tomarse esta declaración

**-Estás en tus cabales Ronald, eres un cínico-**

**-Si lo sé y lamento todo Hermione, sé que no debería ni hablarte, pero no puedo evitar extrañarte-**

**-Lo dudo Weasley solo extrañas que alguien se interese en tus necesidades-**

Sin más se abrió paso hacia la salida, no sin antes mirar furiosa a ron por su atrevimiento y escucharlo a lo lejos.

**-No es la última vez que nos vemos Hermione lograre conquistarte nuevamente-**

Maldecía internamente su suerte como si ella buscará más confusiones.

**- ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Granger?-**

**-Que todos preguntarán lo mismo, ya le dije soy Hermione no Granger-**

Claramente se dio cuenta que no debía haber contestado de esa manera a Severus Snape pues este solo la miro enfadado inclino en forma de despidida y se marcho.

**-¡Genial necesito un maldito whisky ¡-**

**SS**

_Se lo tenía merecido por tratar de ayudarla, es lo único que conseguía queriendo ser amable por una vez en su vida._

_**-Severus si no es mucha molestia podría por favor permitirme ir al tocador-**_

_**-Yo no le impido retirarse –**_

_En ese momento le pareció grosero de su parte contestar de esa manera más no pudo disculparse pues la pequeña gryffindor parecía volar._

_**-Seguramente la espantaste Severus-**_

_**-No creo que mi presencia sea muy requerida aquí Albus-**_

_**-Oh te equivocas en eso aceptaste ser la pareja de la señorita Granger y jamás te he visto faltar tu palabra-**_

_En eso tenía razón Dumbledore nunca se había retractado de sus decisiones, y ahora mismo estaba dispuesto a seguir a cierto pelirrojo que no aparecía y daba por sentado que este se retiró tras Hermione._

_**-Si me disculpas Albus debo atender un asunto-**_

_**-Sigue hijo, pero ten cuidado con tu corazón-**_

_**-No sé a qué te refieres-**_

_**-Claro que lo sabes hace muchos años atrás vi ese brillo en los ojos que tienes cada vez que la señorita Granger aparece-**_

_**-Albus con todo respeto necesitas ver un médico creo que te estás quedando ciego-**_

_**-Jajajaja no lo creo mi querido Severus más bien tu ten cuidado no vaya a ser que la necedad te haga perder un amor de nuevo-**_

_Se retiró apresurado cuando diviso a lo lejos a Hermione_

**- ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Granger?-**

**-Que todos preguntarán lo mismo, ya le dije soy Hermione no Granger-**

_La miro enfadado ¿Quién se creía ella para hablar así ante su preocupación? Nadie, ahí cayó en cuenta que él no era nadie en la vida personal de Hermione ni siquiera había sido su maestro preferido así que con amargura en su corazón inclino en forma de despidida su cabeza y se marcho dejando sola en la fiesta a su pareja de baile._

_**-Ginny has visto a Severus-**_

_**-Si Severus Snape-**_

_La cara de confusión de Ginny no se debía a su desconocimiento por el personaje sino la confianza con un ex profesor_

_**-Lo vi irse por la parte trasera del jardín-**_

_**-Gracias, lo voy a buscar-**_

_**-¿Qué vas a hacer qué?-**_

_**-A buscarlo se merece una disculpa-**_

_**-Hermione lo vi hace más de una hora no sé si sigue por allí, además estas ebria-**_

_Si definitivamente se le había pasado la mano con el alcohol, pero debía disculparse su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila y de cierta forma su corazón tampoco._

_**-No exageres Ginny tome un poco-**_

_Sin más continuo su camino sin permitir que nadie la detuviese fue a medio camino que cambio el propósito de su andar cuando percibió que Ronald Weasley la seguía y su mujer aún más tomada que ella misma así que si no quería una escena en esa boda debía escaparse, camino hasta que se encontró con un laberinto parecido al que una vez había en el colegio, sin más preámbulo ingreso tratando de recordar sus pasos ya algo descoordinados por efecto alcohol-viento._

_**-Maldición-**_

_Había encontrado una raíz levantada y ahora debía auxiliar su tobillo lastimado, escucho acercarse a alguien y rogo a los cielos que fuese Severus Snape, pero la desgracia estaba de su lado y su ex marido apareció._

_**-¡Hermione estas lastimada!-**_

_**- Irónico weasley ahora te preocupas por lo que me sucede-**_

_**-¿Estás ebria?-**_

_No sabía que parte era lo que tanta gracia le causaba y se iba a ganar una gran insultada hasta que escucho la voz de Lavander buscando a su marido, haciendo que este tomara en sus brazos y se interne hasta encontrar un espacio bastante amplio con un banquillo donde la dejo._

_**-No grito nada más porque no quiero que con esta herida tu mujer me arrastre así que es la última vez que me tocas por favor-**_

_**-Hermione entiendo que me odies y todo, pero acepta mis disculpas y créeme la vida me ha cobrado cada vez que te lastime estúpidamente-**_

_**-¿La vida Ron? Tú te buscaste esa esposa, aunque no debes quejarte demasiado te compenso con hijos que te quieren-**_

_**-Si Hermione, pero tienen una madre que no los quiere-**_

_**-Y yo no tengo hijos Ronald-**_

_Ese era un punto sensible en la vida de Hermione a pesar de cómo sucedieron las cosas siempre quiso tener un bebé de Ronald Weasley y actualmente de quien fuese porque su reloj biológico marcaba la sentencia cada vez más pronto._

_**-¿Tú deseas hijos?-**_

_**-¿Si los deseo? Los anhelaba tener contigo poder sentir un pedazo de mi amor por ti creciendo, brindándome la dicha de ser madre-**_

_Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla_

_**-No lo sabía, perdóname-**_

_**-¿Perdonarte? Si no lo supiste jamás fue porque esperaba que tu estuvieses mejor que te naciera la necesidad de anhelar un niño tanto como lo hice yo más jamás llego esa dicha conmigo por lo menos-**_

_La cara que ron tenía era de impacto, tristeza, frustración y dolor por haber lastimado a una mujer que a pesar de los años aún lo quería por lo menos una partecita muy en el fondo aún lo hacía._

_Se acerco al rostro de Hermione que estaba igual de consternado con varias emociones encontradas y sin más la beso pero esta vez no encontró negativa alguna cosa que lo alegro muy en el fondo sin caer en cuenta que si tenía tal dicha se debía a la tristeza y el anhelo aún de amor que se escondía en el corazón de aquella mujer._

_**-Ron no debemos-**_

_Hermione delicadamente lo retiro no estaba bien repetir las acciones que una vez a ella la lastimaron aun así se trate de Lavander Brown _

_**-Hermione realmente estoy más que arrepentido de mis decisiones y deseo de corazón que me perdones, no me castigues más de lo que ya sufro en silencio por ti Hermione porque te amo-**_

_No sabía si era el alcohol la tristeza o melancolía pero hizo lo que jamás en su vida y estando sobria se arrepentiría sin duda haber dicho_

_**-Ron acompáñame a casa-**_


	7. Hogar dulce hogar Compl

_**¿Hogar dulce hogar?**_

_Sin desperdiciar tiempo Ronald envió un mensaje a su gran amigo Harry indicándole que se había llevado a Hermione a su casa por encontrarse realmente mal, jurando en la misma no propasarse ni hacer nada incluso que ella quisiera que fuese reprochable por el hecho que no estaba en su juicio._

_Hermione le indico la dirección de su casa y con la sorpresa de saber que Ronald ya se orientaba bastante bien en las cosas y direcciones muggle decidió descansar un momento los ojos ya que internamente estaba hecha un caos no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que quería; por un lado quería hacerle pasar lo mismo a Lavander el que vea como era perder a alguien que quería, por otro se reprochaba pues jamás era mala con las personas, su disyuntiva iba en aumento sin duda alguna; para completar su situación estaba Severus Snape era sin duda un hombre con sus años y su carácter, pero la volvía loca, su corazón se aceleraba y el haberlo visto no ayudaba para nada._

_**-Hermione ya llegamos me prestas tu llave-**_

_Debía reconocerlo Ronald estaba a la altura de la situación_

_**-Sabes Ron cuando quieres te portas como un verdadero amigo-**_

_El estado en que se encontraba no le dejo percibir la mueca de desagrado ante la mención de amistad_

_**-Hermione en donde queda tu habitación-**_

_**.No te preocupes de aquí camino solita-**_

_**-Jajajaja te creería si no estuvieses lastimada, vamos por donde esta que no pasará nada-**_

_Algo desconfiada acepto_

_**-Es la habitación que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo-**_

_Tal y como le dio su palabra la recostó y no hizo ni actuó de forma osada cosa que sorprendía._

_**-Ron…roncito-**_

_**-Jajajaja, Hermione realmente estas ebria-**_

_**-Claro, tú qué crees sí ,me mande como dos botellas de whisky-**_

_**-No debiste mañana tendrás una jaqueca fuerte-**_

_**-Nada que ver, lo que voy a tener es una regañada por parte de Astoria-**_

_**-ah claro por haberte ido del baile-**_

_**-No, por haberme ido sin Severus-**_

_**-¿Severus?, tanta confianza tienes con el murciélago-**_

_**-Oye si el es un murciélago, es uno lindo y tu una zanahoria-**_

_**-Jajajaja ok, ok solo no sabía que te llevarás bien con el-**_

_**-No lo hago, pero no es escusa para faltar el respeto a alguien que debemos mucho-**_

_Ron sabía que Hermione a veces fantaseaba con el ex profesor, pero para el era claro que no pasaría jamás nada o eso creía._

_Se acerco a Hermione arrodillándose junto a sus piernas que colgaban de la cama para tomar su mano._

_**-Hermione seriamente te pido que me des una oportunidad-**_

_**-Y otra vez con ese cuento Ronald Weasley ten muy en claro que todo estuvo dicho-**_

_**-No es verdad, aunque te canse saberlo yo te amo-**_

_**-No crees que es tarde para esas aseveraciones-**_

_**-Tal vez, pero dejare en claro en mi corazón que esta vez si pierdo lo di todo-**_

_**-¿No como antes?-**_

_**-Jamás, no repetiré el error de traicionarte-**_

_**-Pero estas casado-**_

_**-Y créeme que eso me tiene mal, yo no e estado íntimamente con Lavander desde hace un año y sentimentalmente mucho más tiempo por ti-**_

_**-¿Por mi? No me eches la culpa de tus actos-**_

_**-No lo hago pero no dictare o hare algo que ya no siento-**_

_**-Déjame, pensarlo aunque dudo mi respuesta sea afirmativa-**_

_**-Busca en el fondo de tu corazón y si aún queda algo para mi, tomaré cada migaja-**_

_**-Hum…lo pensaré-**_

_Justo en ese momento entro quien menos se esperaron_

_**-Hermione princesita puedes decirme porque saliste con cierta zanahoria-**_

_Al percatarse Astoria que Ronald estaba ahí casi pega un grito_

_**-Vete Weasley-**_

_**-Permiso Hermione hablamos en otro momento-**_

_**-¿Pero qué demo…?-**_

_**-Adiós Ron te enviare lo que me pides-**_

_**-Adiós-**_

_Ronald salió tan rápido como pudo porque Astoria estaba de un genio que su rostro mostraba coloración excesiva._

_**-¿Podrías decirme que hacía en nuestra casa cabeza de zanahoria-**_

_**-Pues me trajo a casa nada más Astoria-**_

_**-¿Y de cuando acá tanta amabilidad?-**_

_**-Agh… ya Astoria no paso nada solo me trajo para que descanse, además ya no lo voy a ver nunca más por favor-**_

_**-Hum..Si tú lo dices-**_

_**-Si ahora por favor déjame dormir que e tenido demasiado por hoy-**_

_Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y decisiones que tomar._

_SS_

_**-Maldito Whisky-**_

_Se escucho el romper del vaso contra una pared_

_**-Maldita vida-**_

_**-Maldita maldita Granger-**_

_Severus Snape definitivamente no conocía de discreción especialmente frente a quién seria crucial._

_**-Vaya, vaya Severus no pensé jamás escucharte maldecir a la vida-**_

_**-Grrr…cállate Draco-**_

_Este sin darle importancia miro con pena a su padrino frente al fuego con más de una botella vacía a su costado y un dolor en el alma reflejado en sus ojos centellantes que mataría por que tuviesen vida; sin más resoplo tomo un vaso repleto de Whisky de Fuego ganándose un gruñido de su parte, pero como siempre no le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él._

_**-Padrino admítelo te arde el amor-**_

_**-Puff… pamplinas ¿Quién dijo que estaba enamorado?-**_

_**-Jajajaja nadie directamente solo escuche un Granger por ahí y que sepa ella ya no es tu alumna-**_

_**-¿Granger? Esa mujer molestosa, respondona e irritante-**_

_**-Y extremadamente sexy, la viste en ese vestido tan ceñido, unas caderas de infarto y unos senos…uf si fuera su hijo viviría feliz-**_

_**-¡Cállate Draco!-**_

_**-¿Por qué padrino tope algo sensible?-**_

_**-Draco si vas a venir con tus torpezas y hormonas de mujeriego ¡Vete!-**_

_Bastaba con ver su puño apretando el vaso y la cara de muerte dirigida a Draco, para que este constatara que efectivamente la amaba._

_**-Mira Severus-**_

_La cara de sorpresa de Snape no pasó desapercibida ya que pocas ocasiones lo llamaba así._

_**-Si tu, Hermione es una mujer buena, buenota, inteligente y aunque me arda decirlo demasiado decente para cualquier hombre, pero no solo tú sabes eso-**_

_**-Ya basta Draco no me interesa Granger-**_

_**-Ah no, bueno me alegro porque ahora mismo su ex marido la volverá a pretender-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Si así como lo escuchas padrino el zanahoria se arrepiente del divorcio-**_

_**-Dios pensé que con el tiempo Weasley cambiaría, pero veo que su cerebro sigue apagado-**_

_**-Así es cuando iba a hablar con San Potter y le escuche murmurándole eso a su esposa-**_

_**-Draco chismes de cocineras no me interesan-**_

_**-¿Te gusta?-**_

_**-Largo-**_

_**-Bueno padrino, pero no digas que no te avise-**_

_**-¡Largo!-**_

_**-OK, ok además tengo a una francesita que-**_

_**-Buenas noches-**_

_**Bueno chicas aqui esta otro cap más, si se preguntan porq en partes es porq estoy sin internet y hablando sinceramente los pocos segundos que puedo conectarme desde un pc ajeno lo subo ...jajajaja asi que no se preocupen continuare con la historia asi sea de pite en pite espero me comprendan.**_

_**Besos enormes HB, para la proxima no me maten que va a estar un cap más confuso que nada porq se viene las partes de Ron y Lavander para ver como se desarrollará una buena parte de la historia y tal vez den cortos avances jajajajaj**_


	8. Desciciones Erróneas

_**Decisiones Erróneas**_

_Sin prestar mucha atención en las frías calles Ronald Weasley guardaba esperanzas en su corazón que Hermione lo disculpara, sabía de antemano que sería un verdadero milagro si lo hacía, pero la necesitaba con urgencia en su vida._

_**-Maldita Sea-**_

_Recordó como pequeñas lágrimas caían en su rostro, vio el dolor por no haber podido tener una familia con él que cuando tuvo la oportunidad se acobardo, jamás lo admitiría pero su matrimonio con Hermione a parte de monotonía según él tenía el factor presión, él mismo se dio cuenta que su madre quería nietos y él no se sentía preparado para tal responsabilidad cosa que influía al escapar en brazos de otra._

_Porque su inmadurez había ganado terreno cobrando cada lágrima de su castaña cuando era realmente demasiado tarde._

_Sin ánimo de querer llegar a su casa lo hizo, tal vez sus hijos lo necesitaban y él jamás se perdonaría el lastimar a personitas tan inocentes, por lo menos no quería cometer estupideces como las hizo en su pasado._

_Así que se interno en un callejón donde realizo la aparición justo frente a la puerta de su "hogar" todo se encontraba apagado así que sus pequeños estarían con Ginny, entro lentamente a su infierno personal para cambiarse de ropa e iría para pedirle posada a su gran y fiel amigo a pesar de todo._

_No alcanzo a llegar a la escalera que llevaba a su habitación individual cuando escucho a quién menos desearía._

_**-Lumos Maximus-**_

_**-Lavander-**_

_Ni siquiera debía regresar a ver para sentir su presencia con un fuerte aroma a licor._

_**-Ah, por fin el señor se digna en aparecer como estuvo el recordar viejos tiempos con esa-el odio en cada palabra era notorio**_

_**-Mira no tengo ánimos de hablar contigo y peor en ese estado así que descansa, pero antes dime ¿Dónde están los pequeños?-**_

_**-Jajajaja ahora si te preocupa que estén bien tus hijos-**_

_Ese comentario no lo toleraría todo se podría decir de él menos que se despreocupase de sus hijos__**- Lavander Brown no vuelvas a repetir tal tontería sabes perfectamente que daría la vida por ellos ahora dime ¿Dónde están?-**_

_Lavander sentía claramente el odio en aquella frase y aunque sabía que tocaba fibras delicadas al hablarle de esa forma con respecto a los niños era la única forma que le prestase verdadera atención._

_**-Se fueron con tu hermana Ronald, no quisieron venir-**_

_**-Hum, ok me retiro a cambiarme-**_

_**-No pensarás dejarme sola verdad-Había algo de nostalgia en su voz, pero ya todo sentimiento había muerto en la relación**_

_**-Si me voy con mis hijos-**_

_**-Weasley soy tu esposa también te necesito-**_

_**-No mientas lo único que necesitas es dinero-**_

_Tantos años de verdadera monotonía afectaron a la relación evadiendo ya cualquier reconciliación lo que convertía a Lavander en una mujer sin reparos al hablar asi fuesen tonterías._

_**-Ja, ya dices Ronald la verdad creó que te vas a revolcar con esa-**_

_**-No hables así de ella Lavander, además eso lo supones tu-**_

_**-¿Yo? Si tú fuiste el que prácticamente paso toda la fiesta como perrito faldero y baboso de ella en vez de estar con tu familia como te corresponde-**_

_**-¿Familia?, nosotros ya ni eso podemos emular ser, con Hermione me equivoque al igual que contigo-**_

_**-Insisto lo hubieras pensado antes-**_

_**-Si en eso concuerdo contigo nosotros jamás debimos estar juntos-**_

_Esas pocas palabras eran llagas en el frío corazón de la muchacha y especialmente en su orgullo._

_**-Sabes que revuélcate con quien te dé la gana, pero escúchame bien jamás obtendrás de mi lo que más anhelas-**_

_Dicho esto se dirigía a la salida dejando a un pelirrojo muy pensativo, fue clara que jamás tendría su libertad, jamás le daría el divorcio y eso en el mundo mágico era verdaderamente tedioso porque un divorcio no aceptado por ambos tomaba años disolver._

_Sin ánimos tomo de nuevo su rumbo, avisaría a Harry que llegaría en unas horas porque sinceramente deseaba dormir un rato antes de tener que enfrentarse a su terrible realidad._

_**LB**_

_Maldita sea la hora en que Hermione Granger había decidido aparecer nuevamente, sabía que su matrimonio ya no llegaba ni siquiera a ser una fachada creíble, pero por lo menos le había dado cierto estatus durante años ante las personas del ministerio._

_Sin pensarlo fue a parar donde menos se imagino, pero donde paso tantas noches con alguien que si bien no se podría decir amaba la deseaba aún sabiendo que estaba mal; golpeo la puerta de una pequeña casa vacacional donde seguramente descansaba el hombre que la consolaba siempre._

_Y fue un hombre con notorios rasgos de sueño la que le atendió._

_**-¿Lavander? Creí que estarías con Ronald-**_

_**-No él estaba por salir-**_

_Aunque la miro extrañado ya que desconocía la situación real de su matrimonio le cedió el paso a su hogar; Se notaba bastante varonil y sin duda el estatus de soltero _

_**-Mira te puedo ofrecer un té o café-**_

_**-No gracias solo quisiera sentarme un momento para ser sincera tengo demasiadas emociones hoy-**_

_**-Claro pasa, pero dime que ocurrió, porque en la boda estabas demasiado nerviosa-**_

_**-¿Fuiste?, perdóname no te vi allí-**_

_**-No tranquila fue cuestión de minutos salude a mi familia, felicite a los novios y salí de allí-**_

_Estaba sentada en un amplio sillón, pero la necesidad imperiosa de sentir algo de afecto fue entendida por su acompañante que se acerco a ella acunándola en sus brazos donde por primera vez delante de él lloraba toda su juventud perdida, su fracaso maternal, su matrimonio, repitiéndose una y otra vez que si se hubiese esperado un poco más y si hubiese sido sincera estaría felizmente casada con su salvador._

_**-Ya tranquila pequeña cuéntame que ocurre supe de buena fuente que ya no eres feliz con Ronald-**_

_Solo podía contestar entre llanto y gimoteos pero era lo más clara posible._

_**-Si ya hace varios años que no somos realmente un matrimonio-**_

_Aquel hombre la vio de forma curiosa, pero ella jamás le había relatado que fuese tan mal su vida conyugal, por lo menos cada carta que recibía de ella aparentaba estar muy bien._

_**-Jamás me lo contaste- **__no había reproche en su voz lo cual ayudo a calmarse un poco a la ex gryffindor_

_**-No quería que te preocupases por cosas que ya no tienen solución, además ahora hay otro factor que influye aún más en la situación-**_

_**-Podría saber cuál-**_

_Sonreía sin verdadera felicidad__** – a caso no viste a Granger en la fiesta-**_

_**-Ah.. si la vi por un momento está bastante guapa, pero no veo que tiene que ver ella-**_

_**-¿Guapa? Esta increíble aunque me duela admitirlo logro mantener su belleza durante estos años, compárala conmigo estoy horrenda-**_

_Una nueva ronda de lágrimas broto, para él lastimosamente no había mujer más atractiva que Lavander aunque sonase raro para si mismo, había caído tan enamorado que incluso violo la confianza de sus amigos y familia para poder tenerla con él._

_**-Ya mi amor eso es mentira yo te amo y no eres nada horrenda-**_

_**-Son tus ojos de amor- **_

_**-Puede ser porque te amo-**__ esa aseveración alegro el corazón de la muchacha __**-pero insisto que tiene que ver Hermione-**_

_**-Ronald quiere volver con ella-**_

_**-¿Te lo dijo?- **__Conociendo al pequeño pelirrojo podía ser poco cuidadoso con sus palabra a veces_

_**-No pero lo veo en sus ojos-**_

_Verdaderamente no sabía como reaccionar porque veía el dolor en su pequeño amor, más no sabía si era orgullo o sentimentalismo y sinceramente no quería saber la respuesta por si fuese dolorosa._

_**- Pequeña a veces no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos-**_

_Ella lo miro interrogante, sin saber que él la fundiría en el beso más dulce y delicado que poseía queriendo apartar todo dolor del corazón de su amada._

_**RW**_

_**-¿Hermione qué haces aquí?-**_

_**El pelirrojo no sabía cómo había podido entrar a su casa aunque sinceramente no le interesaba pues la castaña se lanzo inmediatamente a sus brazos dándole un corto beso**_

_**-supe que ibas a ir donde Harry y quise verte un momento para hablar-**_

_**-de acuerdo te sientas- aun lo extrañaba la reacción de su amiga, pero no se quejaba**_

_**-la verdad prefiero contestarte rápidamente tu pregunta de hoy-**_

_**-y bien que decidiste Hermione-**_

_**-esto-**_

_**Sin más lo beso apasionadamente empujándolo hasta quedar apegado en la pared, la tomo por la cintura y acaricio delicadamente lo q mas pudo hasta que escucho golpes lejanos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes hasta que.**_

_**-Demonios Ronald sí que roncas-**_

_**-Ha..Harry-**_

_**-Si a quien más esperabas-**_

_**-No a nadie-**_

_**-Vamos amigo que tus pequeños nos esperan-**_

_Sin más Ron se levanto del asiento donde se había quedado dormido pidiendo disculpas por haber hecho esperar a su amigo e internamente se maldijo por la necedad de querer que Hermione este con él olvidando su pasado._

_En cambio Harry lo vio extrañado pocas veces había visto esa cara de preocupación y sabía que no era por sus hijos así que estaba casi seguro que la pobre Hermione estaba involucrada._

* * *

_**Bueno aqui un cap más espero les guste, besos HB**  
_


	9. Consuelo

_**Consuelo**_

_Severus Snape maldecía internamente a una pobre castaña y el mero hecho de encontrarse en los pasillos con pobres jovencillas gryffindor hacia que definitivamente tuviera un genio de los mil demonios desquitándose con aquellas que poseyeran algún parecido con el tormento de su corazón._

_**-Severus Buenos Días-**__ Albus como siempre estaba de un encantador humor, pero en ese instante demostraba aun más una radiante alegría._

_**-Albus-**__ No quería permanecer quieto en ese lugar ya que seguramente le preguntaría el porqué de ese humor así que continuó su camino hasta que lo detuvieron con una simple frase._

_**-Severus antes de que ingreses a clases, creo que deberías ir a ver en tu despacho una ex alumna te está esperando-**_

_**-¿Ex alumna?-**_

_En ese instante miro al anciano, pero este también había empezado a caminar_

_**-Si Severus creo que estarás de mejor humor después-**_

_Por Merlín y ahora quien sería, de mala gana volteo su capa y se dirigió a las mazmorras rogando que fuese un Slytherin su visitante, para su desgracia al acercarse en su despacho percibió un claro olor a rosas suaves que "soporto" durante varios años._

_Al ingresar sin previo aviso hizo sobresaltar a Hermione que lo miro como si estuviese en el bosque prohibido frente a un lobo, más este gesto paso desapercibido pues su ex profesor que pretendía gritarle como en los viejos tiempos tenía la voz atorada frente a una castaña de larga cabellera vestida muy casual, pero sin perder la perfección._

_**-Buenas Tardes Profesor-**_

_**-Sera Snape señorita Granger ya no soy su profesor- **__gracias a todos los santos pudo disimular lo alterado que lo dejo su visita._

_Así que ingreso cerrando la puerta y mirando interrogantemente a su ex alumna mientras esta parecía sufrir igual que él un lapsus, podía sentir la intensa mirada de la joven examinándolo no como profesor sino como un hombre que empezaba incomodarse por lo raro de la situación._

_**-Señorita Granger me imagino que su visita va más allá de calificar mi vestimenta-**_

_Este comentario sin duda despertó a la joven de su ensoñación dándole para gusto de Snape un tono carmesí en sus mejillas._

_**-Este así es Severus- el aludido levanto su ceja dado la familiaridad que se dio- Perdón Snape, yo venía a disculparme-**_

_**-¿Disculparse? Vaya si que han cambiado las cosas una Gryffindor disculpándose-**_

_**-Snape por favor, sé que no debí comportarme de esa forma tan irrespetuosa en la fiesta-**_

_**-Vaya Granger jamás me imagine a usted en estas circunstancias-**_

_Snape definitivamente disfrutaba viendo a la incómoda Hermione tratando de disculparse de forma elocuente y correcta fallando desastrosamente_

_**-Profesor Severus Snape agradecería sinceramente me tome un poco más en serio ya que no es algo fácil para mí-**_

_**-Me imagino una gryffindor disculpándose a un Slytherin es algo que debería recordarse-**_

_Hermione únicamente bufo parecía que su ex profesor estaba disfrutando de la situación, sabía que había sido una pésima idea el buscarlo tan lejos para disculparse y en parte para verlo._

_**-Bien Granger dese por disculpada, además en parte tenía razón yo no soy quien para vigilarla-**_

_**-Por favor no me justifique, lo que ocurrió es que Ronald me dijo un montón de tonterías y yo me desquite con usted, sinceramente estoy arrepentida-**_

_El arrepentimiento era notorio, pero lo que integraba a Snape era que había dicho el zanahorio, sería que su ahijado tenía razón._

_**-Vaya, así que su ex marido hablo "tonterías"; sinceramente no veo que de novedad hay en eso-**_

_Las Dagas que la castaña le dio en su mirada no pasaron desapercibidas_

_**-Ron no habla siempre tonterías, ha cambiado-**_

_**-Si me imagino que ahora son de mayor tamaño, lo que me sorprende es que le influyan tanto-**_

_Y ahí supo que había dado en el clavo, hasta la misma joven sabía que debía ya resbalarle lo que Ronald dijese, pero no era del todo así._

_**-Tiene razón debería, pero es un gran amigo-**_

_**-Vaya, vaya sin duda usted es demasiado indulgente con quien la traicionó-**_

_**-Mire Snape solo vine a disculparme y lo he hecho lamento haberlo hecho perder su tiempo-**_

_Sin mirarlo a los ojos se apresuró a tomar sus cosas maldiciendo internamente a su conciencia y al murciélago._

_**-Me han informado que su ex marido quiere recuperarla, sé que no soy nadie, pero piense bien las cosas Granger antes de arrepentirse nuevamente-**_

_La frase la detuvo en el acto, como corrían los chismes sin duda_

_**-No se preocupe Severus, soy grande y si me equivoco asumiré mis errores-**_

_Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, mas sin saber como un brazo se encontraba deteniendo la puerta, se volteo a mirar y vio cuan cerca estaba el slytherin._

_**-Puede ser que sus errores cuesten demasiado caros, cuídese por favor-**_

_Sinceramente veía la preocupación en esos ojos oscuros que la desnudaban sin permiso._

_**-Pensé que siendo usted un Slytherin comprendería cuando se toma decisiones no solo por honor sino hasta con un poco de venganza-**_

_Sin querer dar más explicaciones se apresuro a salir sabiendo que en el fondo aquel hombre serio, enigmático se preocupaba de ella y las consecuencias de sus decisiones._


	10. Jamás mentí

_**JAMÁS MENTÍ**_

_Hermione Granger era sin dudas una mujer enigmática especialmente para un hombre que a duras penas se permitió acercarse a alguna fémina sentimentalmente por el luto y la conciencia que lo condeno durante largo tiempo._

_El pobre Slytherin por primera vez estaba tan distraído en clases que ni noto la mirada curiosa de sus alumnos incluso los cuchicheos por lo bajo de aquellos que vieron y reconocían a la heroína saliendo de su despacho._

_**-Podrían concentrarse mejor y dejar de parlotear-**__ Sin duda no cambio su humor_

_Los pobres muchachos empezaron a hacer tan rápido la poción que más de un accidente ocurrió._

_**-Fuera todos de aquí, están reprobados esta clase-**_

_La mirada furibunda ofuscaba a cualquiera que lo viese_

_**-¡He dicho fuera!-**__ y con un simple movimiento de varita vacio todos los calderos, y la velocidad de los pobres alumnos fue la misma._

_Venganza, la maldita idea lo estaba matando acaso seria que ella regresaba con weasley, mataría por ella y sin embargo despreciaba la idea que allá maldad en ese corazón que consideraba puro, sin embargo conocía bien lo que era estar herido de orgullo y poder desquitarse de los demás así no fuese la perfecta solución._

_Otra vez iría esa tarde a distraerse así fuese con otra mujer, una que sin duda no se negaba a comprenderlo así sea por unos pocos galeones._

_**HG**_

_Horrible dolor, no sabía que más hacer frente a su tobillo no estaba fracturado pero sin duda estaba más que lacerado por salir toda altiva con Snape que ni cuenta se había dado y a este paso pensaba seriamente consultarlo ya que si había alguien más experimentado y de confianza que los mismos medimagos era él._

_**-Astoria voy a ir a Hogwarts de nuevo a ver a Snape-**_

_Su amiga que estaba arreglándose para salir a las sesiones fotográficas de ese día la miro extrañada_

_**-¿Pero ya no estuviste ahí esta mañana?-**_

_**-Si, pero discutí con Snape y me marche sin pedirle ayuda con lo de mi tobillo-**_

_**-Hay amiga ver a ese hombre si que te deja en las nubes-**__ el sonrojo de Hermione era tan gracioso_

_**-¡Esas son viles calumnias! Yo solo reaccione a sus palabras porque fue descortés-**_

_Astoria no le creía ni una palabra así que simplemente rodo los ojos y se felicito internamente por el debate que debía estar teniendo su amiga sin duda caería felizmente enamorada por fin de alguien que la adoraría con su vida._

_**-Ok, no te enojes más bien cálmate, ve con cuidado por mi hoy no te preocupes sé manejar solita la agenda como niña grande y me avisas si mañana también deseas descansar para ponernos al día con todo-**_

_**-Gracias Ash a veces eres todo un ángel-**_

_Simplemente le devolvió una gran risotada dejándola sola en la misma situación, así que opto por enviar una lechuza al director explicándole que necesitaba que le diera acceso por esa noche al colegio._

_**SS**_

_El amar mortificaba su alma, el sentir un cuerpo contra el otro, el calor humano así no fuese ideal apaciguaba en parte sus heridas, jamás busco albergue en un amor real, correspondido sintiéndose tan cansado y viejo como para lidiar con sus sentimientos._

_**-Severus...-**__ apenas un susurro lo llevo a mirarla_

_**-Amanda-**__ un corto saludo a su recién despierta acompañante_

_Amanda sin duda era una de las pocas mujeres que había conocido a Severus y tenía la confianza completa hacia su persona y viceversa._

_Una tarde otoñal lo vio mirando a través de una ventana una hermosa cadena de plata con esmeraldas, ella como dependienta trato de ayudarlo pues se lo veía tan triste, después de un buen tiempo consiguió convencerlo de tomar un café en su departamento como bruja que era sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y de su fama, más la soledad en sus ojos delataba en forma parcial el daño de la guerra en su ser._

_Sin tanto preámbulo ambos desconocidos terminaron siendo compañeros sexuales sin sentimientos profundos de por medio, eso sí para Amanda fue ventajoso este trato pues como todo caballero Severus siempre le daba presentes de todo tipo aunque por momentos ella se preguntaba en quien pensaba cuando estaba con ella y sentía celos de la afortunada que seguramente sería más joven que ella._

_**-Se que no somos muy comunicativos y que somos algo así como amigos, pero que te preocupa estas distraído-**_

_Sin dudas lo estaba maldiciendo a sus sentimientos__**- Pienso en Hermione Granger-**_

_Ella conocía a la valiente gryffindor por tantos recortes y reportajes._

_**-¿La amas?-**_

_**-Si estoy enamorado de una ex alumna-**_

_La verdad los golpeos a ambos como un balde de agua fría; Ella miro hacia la pared para ocultar un poco las emociones que esto le causaba._

_**-¿Y porque no estás con ella?-**_

_**-Amanda ella jamás amaría a alguien que la lastimo, además que es mucho mayor a ella-**_

_**-Eso no es verdad yo….yo te quiero y soy menor-**_

_**-Si pero yo tengo cerca de los 49 y tú tienes los 37 no me siento tan depravado; en cambio ella es una niña para mí-**_

_Aquel silencio se estaba volviendo un tormento, así que Severus se levanto y comenzó a ponerse solo lo necesario para no estar desnudo, mientras Amanda se vestía completamente._

_**-Voy al baño Severus salgo enseguida-**_

_**-Claro pequeña no hay apuro-**_

_Sin desearlo arranco una sonrisa en aquel rostro triste._

_**HG**_

_**-Gracias Hagrid espero no sea tan tarde para molestar al profesor Snape-**_

_**-No creo pequeña, si Dumbledore dijo que vengas debió haberle avisado-**_

_**-Bueno, por lo menos no estará tan alterado-**_

_**-jajajaja no lo creó, pero si me disculpas debo ver los alrededores, ¿Puedes adelantarte?-**_

_**-Claro Hagrid, se me de memoria el camino-**_

_Con una sonrisa en su rostro anhelaba ver al profesor de pociones, no admitiría que no se cansaba de verlo._

_**SS**_

_**-Dios y que pasa ahora-**_

_Dumbledore llevaba tratando de localizarlo, ya no había emergencias, no peligraba el mundo mágico y aun así insistía en molestarlo encontrándose ocupado._

_**-¿Qué ocurre Dumbledore?-**_

_**-Solo quería avisarte que me llego una lechuza de la señorita…-**_

_**-Demonios-**__ justamente tenían que golpear la puerta_

_**-Espera Severus no-**_

_**-Ya, ya cálmate Albus no serán más de dos segundos-**_

_El pobre director se quedo con la palabra en la boca y seguramente rezando para que su colega no se enojase._

_**HG**_

_Nunca se me había hecho el camino tan largo a las mazmorras definitivamente el dolor me iba a causar un desmayo de lo insoportable que estaba volviéndose._

_**-¡Por fin!-**_

_Un segundo más e iba a terminar pidiendo perdón_

_**-¡Quién quiera que sea espero tenga excelentes razones!-**_

_Novedad su ex maestro no estaba de humor; como era de imaginarse abrió de golpe la puerta obviamente llevándose una sorpresa por su rostro que paso al enfado enseguida._

_**-Granger-**_

_**-Perdón que lo moleste, se que debe odiarme por eso, pero necesito su ayuda en..-**_

_**-¿Severus?-**_

_Me dejo sin aliento ver a las espaldas del profesor una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color que la sangre de unicornio, con ligero sonrojo y labios hinchados._

_Pensándolo bien Snape solo vestía una camisa semiabierta con su pantalón negro, cabello algo alborotado, ojos brillantes, labios semihinchados._

_**-Oh-**__ fue lo único que me salió al comprender que había sucedido y por alguna tonta razón dolía aun más que el tobillo lacerado._

_**-¿Granger?-**__ todo era un simple eco, únicamente veía esos ojos plateados que me veín fijamente._

_**SS**_

_Intente llamarla varias veces, pero esta niña no reaccionaba solo atinaba a mirar a la pobre de Amanda que se estaba empezando a sentir incómoda._

_**-Amanda te presento a la Srta. Hermione Granger-**_

_**-Granger le presento a Amanda Seyfild-**_

_**-Mucho gusto, me alegro tanto conocer a una verdadera heroína-**_

_Por fin parecía que reaccionaba _

_**-El placer es todo mío, hum… yo lo siento no debí venir es que necesitaba, pero mejor me retiro-**_

_Esta muchacha sinceramente sería mi perdición disfrutaba el verla tartamudear, pero no pude seguir meditándolo ya que soltó una maldición._

_Noté como estaba empezando a cojear._

_**-¿Qué le sucedió en el tobillo?-**_

_**-Nada importante solo que en la fiesta me tropecé, a pasado inflamado desde entonces.-**_

_Quería correr y cargarla, pero la reacción de Amanda fue más rápida._

_**-Severus necesita de tu ayuda yo…con todo ya me retiraba, hablamos después-**_

_Sin más salió despidiéndose de Hermione de igual forma lo que me colocó en automático._


	11. NOTA DE AUTOR

Reeditando la historia y completándola hasta mediados de febrero


End file.
